eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Proclamation of Imperial Exceptionalism
Overview The Proclamation of Imperial Exceptionalism is the founding document of the Eternal Empire. It encapsulates the core of the Empire's beliefs and ideology and also serves as a manifesto of sorts, proclaiming the Empire's superiority over the other nations of the galaxy and its manifest destiny to claim the galaxy as its own. The Proclamation We were the shunned. The oppressed. Those whom the galaxy viewed as lesser beings, for the crime of being born less fortunate than they were, for living on worlds harsher than theirs, for rejecting the moral authority of their Jedi cults and casting off their deluded hopes in democracy. We are those whom the galaxy treats like disposable commodities, the soldiers, those who, before the Empire, sacrificed the most and received the least. Those who’s contributions to civilization are greater than those of all the other social classes, combined. We are those who endured what the rest of the galaxy could scarcely imagine and from the ashes, we rose together. We are of many species, but of one soul, a single Nation united, forged in the fires of war and tempered in the cauldron of hardship, one culture who stands above all others and looks down upon the softer nations with just and righteous contempt. We are those who have been hunted, persecuted, enslaved and killed. Now, we draw a line and say ‘no more’! Here, we stake our claim and plant our flag and build our Nation, this Empire of ours and with one voice, one heart, one soul, we proclaim loudly and boldly, to all those who would hear us, that government of the soldiers by the soldiers, for the soldiers, shall never perish from this galaxy! For it is the only just means by which a nation may be governed. The lesser nations of the galaxy would see us die off to protect the lies they desperately parrot to justify their weakness and debauchery. Like the weak, deluded fools that they are, they cling to their deplorable faith in democracy and the Light. They would snuff us out, for the crime of embracing the truth. And through a vile mixture of veiled despair and envy, they vilify our culture. They seek to erase our identity. They seek to drown us in the cesspit of the same corruption that they, themselves, have willingly fallen prey to. We will reveal their folly and show the galaxy the truth that the children of the Empire know in their hearts. That our civilization, the Imperial nation, is the final stage in the evolution of all life. To them, to those who deny our truth, to those who seek to perpetuate the lies they use to justify weakness and hold this galaxy down in the cesspit of corruption, depravity and ignorance, we have only one answer, only one thing to say: We are the Eternal Empire. The end of the evolutionary line! The past is our faith. The present is our struggle. While you basked in the warm summer sun, we toiled in the bitter cold. While you reveled in your debauched, depraved pursuit of comfort and pleasure, we made sacrifices you can not even fathom. While you ignorantly embraced the lie of peace, we learned that there is only war. Now, we enlightened few, stand before you, the lesser people, on the eve of the greatest metamorphosis this galaxy has ever known. And you now find yourselves facing a choice, the most important choice in the galaxy’s long and bitter history. Those of you who join us, shall cast aside their easy, soft lives of comfort and from now on shall know only the most difficult struggle. The greatest of hardships. Duty shall be your freedom and war shall be your singular purpose. This shall be the great gift we bestow upon you. Choose carefully. For the future is ours. And ours alone. Category:Politics Category:Ideology Category:Browse